Common conventional protective eyeglasses such as those used in swimming, diving, cycling, etc. generally have a cushion made of an elastic material such as a sponge or foam rubber to produce soft and comfortable feeling in weaning it on a face.
However, when conventional protective eyeglasses receive a strike or shock, a wearer may suffer pain, harm or wound because of poor elasticity that the cushions have, the elasticity limited by its thickness and its elasticity coefficient.